


heart flutter like a tilt-a-whirl

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Leaf to Leaf [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: CNE (Fair), Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jason Spezza is Team Dad, M/M, Motion Sickness, Protective Jason Spezza, Team Bonding, Teddy Bears, Toronto Maple Leafs, World War II references, based on a gif set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “Why are you rocking it?” Zach felt his stomach lurch and twist viciously.“You don’t want to rock it?” Willy asked, trying to sound innocent.“It says on the back of the seat in front of us ‘do not rock’, yet you still rock it, William. Fuckin’ idiot.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Tyson Barrie/Alexander Kerfoot, Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Series: Leaf to Leaf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	heart flutter like a tilt-a-whirl

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a GIF set on Tumblr of Zach and Willy on a Ferris Wheel. That's my excuse for them. I have no excuse for Mitch/Auston and T-Bear/Kerf. Literally none. They just kinda came out (heh) as the writing process went along.
> 
> I couldn't find the GIF set because I forgot to reblog it (let's get an F in chat for that), so I did the best I could to replicate the dialogue from memory. I hope I did a well enough job.
> 
> This is the website I used for the WWII aircraft information: [WWII Aircraft Information](https://www.ducksters.com/history/world_war_ii/ww2_aircraft.php)
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean no harm in writing this. I wrote this for fun and to help get through the hiatus. 
> 
> Title from "Bring Down the House" by Dean Brody

Going to CNE had been Mitch’s idea. He pitched it as a way for the team that had come back to Toronto early to bond over the rides, games, and snacks. Morgan, being in charge of the early-comers, found it to be an excellent idea.

Everyone that was there was paired with someone for the excursion. Morgan was paired with Tyson because they were the only defenceman. Mitch was paired with Auston because they were attached at the hip anyway. Freddie was paired with Hutch because they were the goalies. Zach was paired with Willy because they were close friends; that left Spezza with Kerfoot, giving them a chance to get to know one another.

When they arrived at CNE, Morgan gave everyone instructions to meet again for lunch. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways with their partners. Zach and Willy made their way to the exhibit tents, both wanting to examine the aircraft exhibit.

As they arrived, a presentation on the use of aircraft in WWII was beginning. The two found a seat near the back of the room and geared in for what the presenter had to say.

“World War One saw the emergence of aircraft as a fighting method among countries,” the presenter, a young woman who looked to be between Zach and Willy in age said, “but it was during World War Two that they became significant.” She scanned the room and smiled before continuing. “Germany used aircraft early in the war to assert the takeover of countries such as Poland, the Netherlands, and Denmark.”

“Freddie would _love_ that information.” Willy leaned in and whispered in Zach’s ear.

Zach rolled his eyes, swatting Willy’s shoulder in the process. “Pay attention, William.”

Sulking, Willy turned his attention back toward the woman presenting.

“Of the types of planes used during the war,” the woman motioned toward a display case of miniature replicas, “there were three major designs. Can anyone tell me one design?” Zach blinked in surprise when Willy raised his hand. “Sir in the back of the room with the toque.” When the woman chose Willy, Zach blinked again.

“Is it alright if I name all three?” Willy asked, biting his lower lip. When the woman nodded, Willy beamed. “Fighter, bomber, and transport.”

The woman clasped her hands together and smiled. “Well done! Someone paid attention in school.”

Blushing, Willy shrunk in his seat. He tried to pull his toque over his face but Zach grabbing it stopped him.

“I never knew you were such a history buff,” Zach said, pushing Willy’s toque up.

“History is fun,” Willy mumbled.

Zach felt something tighten in his chest as he ruffled Willy’s toque-clad hair. Willy stuck his tongue out, grumbling as he fixed the toque. Zach smiled fondly as he focused his attention back onto the presentation.

When the presentation was over, the woman presenting directed everyone to the front of the tent. Disappearing into a room behind the podium she had been standing at, she returned a moment later holding a box.

“Feel free to take a gift bag,” she smiled. “They have information pamphlets about the war, model aircraft of the three designs, relevant war stickers, and some candy.”

Smiling, Zach and Willy each graciously grabbed a bag. They thanked her for her presentation before they walked out of the tent. Zach looked at his phone to see the time; they had about an hour before they had to meet for lunch.

Willy began tugging on Zach’s shirt sleeve. Annoyed, Zach looked over. “Yes, William?”

“Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel,” Willy exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the object in question.

Sighing, Zach let himself be dragged through the crowds of people toward the line in front of the Ferris Wheel. The line wasn’t long, meaning Zach and Willy were at the front quickly. Once they were in a seat, Willy was sitting on the left and Zach on the right. Lurching forward, the Ferris Wheel made Zach’s stomach somersault. He gripped the safety bar as it jerked forward and stopped every seat to let new people board.

“You good, Hyms?” Willy asked, tilting his head curiously.

Zach gave a half-hearted thumbs-up, leaning back in the seat. He sighed nervously, raking a hand through his hair.

When their seat was close to the top, Willy started rocking it. Zach gave him the death glare.

“Why are you rocking it?” Zach felt his stomach lurch and twist viciously.

“You don’t want to rock it?” Willy asked, trying to sound innocent.

“It says on the back of the seat in front of us ‘do not rock’, yet you still rock it, William. Fuckin’ idiot.”

Willy giggled mischievously, rocking the seat a little more. Glaring at Willy, Zach grabbed the safety bar in an attempt to steady them. All that succeeded in doing was rocking the seat more. The next thing Zach did was grab his ever-lurching stomach to try to settle it down. Willy noticed that action and stopped rocking them.

“You could’ve said it was making you sick,” Willy said. “I would’ve stopped.”

Zach glared incredulously at Willy. “Sure. If you say so.”

Willy held up three fingers. “Scout’s honour.”

As Zach rolled his eyes, the Ferris Wheel started moving again. When it didn’t stop, Zach swallowed thickly. He could feel his stomach violently aching and turning. He hoped this ride was short; if it wasn’t, the people underneath him would see what he ate for breakfast.

After three or four minutes, the Ferris Wheel stopped to let Zach and Willy off. Wobbling a little, Zach grabbed Willy to steady himself. Willy chuckled as he leaned into Zach to support him. The two walked like that for ten or fifteen feet; long enough for Zach to gain his ball-bearings again.

“Thanks, William,” Zach said, hiccuping at the end.

Chuckling, Willy squeezed Zach’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, Mr. Motion Sick.”

Zach wasn’t sure if it was still from the Ferris Wheel but he felt something warm turn in his stomach. He swallowed and directed Willy to follow him to the designated lunch meeting spot. When they arrived, the only pair missing were Mitch and Auston which surprised no one.

“Hyman, you look like shit,” Kerfoot said, scooting over to allow Zach room to sit beside him at the picnic table.

“William dragged me on the Ferris Wheel,” Zach replied, motioning vaguely in the direction of the object in question. “They aren’t my thing but he decided to rock the seat.” Zach glared at Willy, who was sitting beside Tyson at the next table as if to make a point.

Kerfoot glanced at Spezza across the table. “Spezza dragged me on this thing called ‘The Zipper.’ I never realized someone in their thirties could enjoy something as intense as that.”

“I’ve been going to the CNE for a long time, Alex,” Spezza chuckled. “That ride has been my favourite for years.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Mitch panted, sliding on the picnic bench beside Spezza. “I wanted to get a big prize from one of the game booths.”

“Where is it then?” Kerfoot asked, motioning to Mitch’s empty hands.

As if on cue, a giant Carlton was plopped onto the table in front of Mitch and Kerfoot. Spezza, Kerfoot, and Zach blinked while Mitch grabbed the bear and squeezed it tightly.

“Right here,” Auston said, sliding onto the bench on the opposite side of Kerfoot as Zach.

Mitch placed the Carlton beside him and reached across the table to rub Auston’s wrists. Kerfoot and Spezza both blinked in surprise. Mitch noticed and withdrew his hands from Auston.

“Is... is that gonna be a problem?” Mitch asked, voice sounding small and vulnerable.

Spezza placed a soothing hand on Mitch’s back, rubbing gently. “Of course not, Mitch.” Spezza took his hand and squeezed Mitch’s shoulder before he moved his hand away completely.

Kerfoot stayed quiet, his eyes drifting to Tyson at the other table. Everyone followed his gaze, each of them noticing the soft, timid expression on Kerfoot’s face.

“Have you told him yet?” Zach asked, reaching over to squeeze Kerfoot’s wrist.

Kerfoot shook his head, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “I haven’t figured out how.”

Auston squeezed Kerfoot’s shoulder and motioned his head towards one of the game booths. “Win a stuffed animal and give it to him. I won Mitch over with a stuffed animal from last year’s CNE.”

Standing, Kerfoot nodded and rushed over to one of the game booths. Curiously, Auston noticed that Morgan motioned Tyson toward one of the game booths on the other side of the food pavilion. Looking at each other, Auston and Morgan shared a knowing smile.

Zach felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Willy standing there, holding a teddy bear. Zach blinked before taking the teddy bear. Willy was wringing his hands together and nervous stepping from foot to foot.

“Is everything okay, William?” Zach asked, placing the teddy bear on the table and grabbing Willy’s wrists in an attempt to calm him down.

Willy eased at that, stopping his fidgeting. Sighing, he looked at Zach. “Morgan told Tyson that he was supposed to get Kerfoot a stuffed animal to win him over.” Willy exhaled nervously. “I thought I’d do the same but with you.”

Zach felt a warmness spread inside him and tightness pull at his heart. He motioned for Willy to sit in the seat Kerfoot had vacated on the picnic bench. Willy nervously sat, beginning to wring his hands again. Zach started rubbing Willy’s wrists, hoping to ease some of Willy’s nerves. Willy melted into Zach’s side, placing his head on Zach’s shoulder.

Taking his arm, Zach draped it across Willy’s back. Sighing happily, Willy inched closer to Zach. Zach looked at the other three sitting at the table. Auston had moved to sit beside Mitch; Mitch now leaning against Auston the same way Willy was leaning against Zach. Zach shared a soft smile with Auston. Spezza took Auston’s hand and squeezed gently, whispering something to Auston that made him smile. Reaching across the table, Spezza took Zach’s free hand and squeezed gently.

“If anyone gives you a hard time, on our team or otherwise, let me know,” Spezza said, “I’ll take care of them for you.”

Smiling fondly, Zach nodded. He squeezed Spezza’s hand in thanks before Spezza removed it. At that moment, Tyson and Kerfoot walked over. Tyson and Kerfoot were each holding Saint Bernard stuffed animals.

Sliding onto the picnic bench beside Willy and Zach, Kerfoot handed Tyson the stuffed animal he was holding. Tyson had a puzzled look on his face but accepted the Saint Bernard stuffed animal.

“Auston said I should try to win you over by giving you a stuffed animal,” Kerfoot mumbled, ducking his head. He was blushing and the tips of his ears were turning red.

Tyson’s face was turning a soft shade of pink as he handed Kerfoot the stuffed animal he had walked over with. Kerfoot had an equally puzzled look to the one Tyson had a moment ago. “Morgan said the same thing,” Tyson mumbled.

Kerfoot blinked once. Twice. Three times. “You feel the same way?”

When Tyson nodded, Kerfoot kissed him. Tyson kissed him briefly before pulling them apart. He looked around to make sure no one had seen them before glaring at Kerfoot.

“As much as I appreciated that,” Tyson said, “we’re in public, Alexander.”

Turning eleven more shades of scarlet, Kerfoot hid his head in his hands. “Right. Sorry,” he mumbled.

He looked at everyone else at the table. Spezza was blinking in shock. Willy and Zach looked flabbergasted that Kerfoot had even _tried_ to kiss Tyson in public. As for Mitch and Auston, they looked amused that Kerfoot would try something so daring.

Spezza cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told the other four,” Spezza said, looking at Tyson and Kerfoot, “if anyone gives you trouble, on our team or otherwise, let me know. I’ll take care of them for you.”

Tyson nodded while Kerfoot smiled fondly.

Everyone had each other’s backs, no matter what. Even the guys that barely knew each other were looking out for whoever needed it. Everyone was like a big, happy family. As Willy snuggled in closer, Zach would say there was no place he’d rather be. He was proud to be a part of this big, happy family.


End file.
